and I've seen your loving
by Bizantine
Summary: [BELLDOM] Ce qui doit arriver arrive. Drabble; aura éventuellement une suite.


**Oui bon c'est ridiculement court et tout mais osef c'est un premier drabble. Voilà j'espère que mon écriture étrange ne vous gêne pas. Belldom parce que parce que c'est tout. C'est comme ça. Au pire blâmez la fantastique fiction** ** _My Sweet Prince_** **de m'avoir converti. J'ai pas relu et tout, du coup les répétions, les fautes OSEF. Au pire trouvez moi une béta. Oui oui pour un drabble. Na.**

 **Disclamer: Muse ne m'appartient pas, je ne séquestre ni Dom ni Matt dans ma cave (pour Chris on sait pas huhu) et je ne tire aucun profit de ce travail.**

And I've seen your loving.

Il y avait comme une chanson dans l'air. En ce soir de concert, Teignmouth et sa plage, z'étaient revenu pour les minois d'avant, pour les pèlerinages accents de sels et l'avenir partagé. C'était leur honneur, à eux, de gueuler un peu de leur chance dans la lune; à l'attention de tous ces visages en tumultes. Eux aussi criaient alors, secouant fort les bras comme pour happer leurs cieux, et la frénésie des choses faisaient monter en neige l'adrénaline. Plug in Baby roulait, léchait et griffait, mais y'avait un serpent en back-up, quelques idées d'union. En noir tout au fond Dom giflai ses cymbales tel des pétasses échouées, à ses bras. Chris vibrait ses cordes, Matt, micro jusque dans le gosier sentait aussi ce petit truc marrant ; qui pique et qui frotte. C'était né fort longtemps, bien plus que l'on ose l'imaginer ; avec les coquillages déjà, et le lycée, et le goût de peur et de l'Autre. l'inconnu d'une classe neuve, d'une silhouette en brisure toute courbée de discrétion. Beau comme le souvenir d'une tétée, ou une maison branlante que le vent promène une dernière fois, batteur et chanteur humaient en cœur l'allégresse du mystère. Et ça se volute un peu plus, car il faut en donner du cor au public, ils sont les fous aliénés et eux les briseurs de chaînes. Dom roule son tambour un dernier temps puis c'est la chute, rideau, bye bye de la main, les demoiselles pleurent et l'escalier est une glissade à vertige. On rit un peu avec Tom sans savoir, mais en comprenant le tout, saisissant l'ensemble et on bride l'estomac parce que, il ne faut pas le nier, c'est foutrement douloureux de remettre un pied dans le cimetière de son enfance. Chris lance quelques phrases quant à une douche de détente, Tom va noyer sa joie chagrinée avec deux vieux potes. Là, Matt et Dom sont seuls, mais ils remplissent l'espace, étonnant de voir qu'ils amènent un peu de l'univers avec eux, crocheté aux poignets, douces espérances déliées qui ensemble, créaient comme le tableau des peut-être.

_ Loge ?

Loge répond l'autre et le rituel est jeté. Ils discutent un instant du concert succès, boivent et mangent. Matt essuie la peau de banane échouée sur la table et c'est le déclique dans la petite tête du compère blond. Juste cette torsion de poignet fin, cet éclat de jaune qui se perd sous la table et une brillance sur les lèvres de son chanteur. Alors ils va l'embrasser. C'est presque l'éternité. Matt concède, accepte simplement. Il est toujours ce benêt qui laisse la vague le frapper avant de lui lancer le sable. Il prend. Quand les bouches se quittent et que les langues regagnent leurs niches, Dom contemple la manière des doigts qui s'entrelacent. " Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ? " Rigolo, le ton de sa question, une pique du gamin anorexique. " Moins que toi." Renchéris, le blond lorsqu'il plante tel un film son regard dans celui de l'autre, il sait que l'aventure ne changera pas. " Tu m'aimes depuis le premier jour." Il fanfaronne. " Peut-être." Ensuite, il y a Dom qui allonge son meilleur ami contre lui, il y a de leur peau qui se touchent et s'animent, mais il n'y a pas un geste, tout est silence et prières de corps. Matthew essuie la joue de Dominic, même s'il n'y a rien d'autre que du rouge. L'un s'endort et l'autre fredonne. Naturel et tranquille, ils s'avancent dans la nuit, pour leur première fois sans masques, leurs premiers vrai. Some things are meant to be. Matt glousse puis éteint les lumières de la petite loge. Avec l'orage de jeunes qui danse au-dehors, il se dit que l'amour prend toujours le temps qu'il lui faut.

 **C'pas parce que c'est court que ça ne mérite pas une review bande de ptérodactyles.**


End file.
